


She Loved Him

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [12]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Along the same veign as When?, F/M, No Dialogue, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loved Him

Maybe it was because of their engagement that she fell in love. Maybe it was because she knew he was her future that she looked only at him. There was no point in falling in love with anyone else.

Perhaps it was because she was such a romantic. Perhaps it was because she wanted to fall in love. Her father had explained to her when she was six and first able to comprehend the idea of love that nobles didn’t marry for such idealistic reasons. They married to perform their duties and produce heirs. He always was blunt and honest. He saw no reason to coddle her with pretty words. But Natalia was a romantic, an idealist, and she wanted love.

Eight-year-old girls didn’t fall in love, not really. They sometimes had crushes, and they dreamed of their wedding days. But love was still far off in the future for them. And seven-year-old boys especially didn’t fall in love.

But she did. She knew she did. She’d fallen in love with that calculating face, that quiet kindness, that shy blush that he covered up with a glare. And he’d loved her too. He always thought that she fell in love that night he made that promise, but she didn’t. She’d fallen in love far before that. That was the night she’d realized he loved her too. That promise was his confession. And she treasured it all the more for that.

So who cared why she fell in love. The simple fact was that she did. She loved him then, and she loved him now. She loved him when they were little, sneaking out of the castle together late at night. She loved him when she saw him that night, drenched in sweat, confused, scared of what was happening. And she loved him now, sitting at his grave, telling him stories, and making flower crowns, tears falling across her face.

Who cared if their love was predetermined. She loved him, her fiance, her soul mate. She loved him.


End file.
